


Tool or Comrade?

by PrinceKapitan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloe and Sabrina's friendship is complicated, F/F, Marinette needs to be more open minded, Never underestimate Chloe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24874876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceKapitan/pseuds/PrinceKapitan
Summary: This story will delve a little more into Sabrina's frame of mind. On how she creates dependencies by making herself the victim and how willfully being Chloé's stoolie gives her the perfect placing to start over if need be. In canon we see her do this to Marinette in "The Evillustrator" and in "Startrain" we see her attempting to do this to Lila. So if it wasn't Chloé it'd just be someone else.
Relationships: Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Sabrina Raincomprix, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Sabrina Raincomprix
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Tool or Comrade?

Sabrina Raincomprix was your typical underachiever. Her grades were good and her attitude was cheerful, but she lacks self-esteem and respect for herself. Or does she? In the midst of exiting class Sabrina was tasked with once more doing Chloé's homework as per usual. One could never understand the dynamic between these two. Did Chloé simply enjoy using Sabrina and only keep her around because she's good at doing what she's told? Or does she genuinely care about her and is her constant ordering of the bespectacled young girl a misguided attempt to show tough love?

Nino and Adrien looked over as Sabrina walked in to sit next to Chloé. "Sometimes I wonder how those two are even still friends." Nino whispered to Adrien.

"Chloé may be picky about who she's friends with, but at the end of the day she does value the friends she has Nino." The blonde boy replied.

"Yeah and monkeys will fly out of my butt." Nino quipped.

"You've been watching too much Wayne's World." Adrien knew Chloé better than anyone in class, but as far as he was concerned controlling her wasn't the way to go. He often did his best to let his friend be independent in spite of her bad temper and her attitude problem.

Sabrina sat down next to Chloé with both their homework in hand. "Well did you do them all?" Chloé asked not even looking at Sabrina, eyes down at her phone scrolling through the latest tweets. "Y-yes Chloé." Sabrina stammered. "I even did the extra credit."

Chloé broke eye contact with her phone and looked her friend dead in the eyes. "You know, one of these days you might just make a passable secretary." She said, trying her hardest to stifle a smile.

Sabrina chuckled, Chloé's needs were met and that's all she cared about.

As class passed by the assignments were graded and they were all passed back. "I see most of you did well on your assignments." Ms. Bustier said, however she turned to Chloé in disappointment "well... almost all of you." As she passed back their papers she noticed that Sabrina had two copies. "Chloé I see you're missing the assignment, did you neglect to do it last night?"

Chloé scoffed. "I did it! Let me see!" She looked through the papers and there were none with her name on them. "That-that can't be right. I did the assignment I swear!" She said anguished. This however was not true, but as she looked through the stack of papers she noticed two assignments had Sabrina's name on them. She turned angrily to her friend who slumped in her chair. Her late night catering to Chloé's needs saw her too tired to notice she had put her name on both her own assignment and the assignment meant to be Chloé's. 

(flashback)

Once she had woken up she was very nearly late to class and only barely made it on time. "I'm going to be late!" She said in anguish. Had she taken one look at the papers she could've easily whited-out her name and put Chloé's on, but in her haste she had failed to notice. Perhaps Chloé didn't either, being on her phone and all.

(present time)

"Well Chloé, it appears you didn't do the assignment. And I don't tolerate late work." Ms. Bustier said.

"I swear I did it, it was there!" Chloé yelled.

Ms. Bustier then turned away and said. "Well unless you can come up with this missing paper I'm gonna have to give you a zero, unless you'd rather take a make-up after class?" This would mean Chloé would be under supervision taking the exam. Sabrina couldn't help her out of this one.

Chloé angrily turned to Sabrina. "Turns out you are incompetent after all! Seriously I don't even know why we're still friends!" She yelled in a hushed tone. Sabrina whimpered in her seat.

Marinette watched from afar and cleared her throat. "You know if you'd actually do your own assignments maybe you wouldn't have to worry about them getting lost." She said smugly. "I bet you couldn't pass any assignment if it wasn't for her."

Chloé growled. "I so could too!" She said. "I just don't have any time for it." Her yelling voice turning into her usual bragging tone.

"Then you'll take the make up?" Marinette asked sardonically.

"I most certainly will! And if I pass you have to do a few little favors for me!" Chloé said, smirking with confidence. If doing the assignment herself meant proving Marinette wrong, she was more than willing to do it.

Marinette walked over from her seat. "But if I win and you flunk, which you most certainly will then you have to so some things for me." Marinette typically had faith in people that they could reach their goals. However, for whatever reason Chloé was the exception to this rule.

"Consider it a bet you shall lose Dupain-Cheng!" The two shook hands roughly. Chloé didn't get along with Marinette, but she knew Marinette was capable of more than she could ever be capable of. At least, that's what many of her classmates were lead to believe.

Sabrina slumped even further dejected. One little mistake and she had failed Chloé.

(later)

Class then ended as Sabrina headed off alone. Marinette caught up with her. "Sabrina wait!"

Sabrina turned to her clearly annoyed. "Why did you have to open your big mouth Marinette?"

"I did it so Chloé would actually do her own work and you didn't have to do it for her! Plus it's not like she'll do it anyway." 

Sabrina turned away, disgusted with Marinette for saying this. "You could never possibly know how I feel! Chloé is my friend and friends do things for one another!" She said, not even bothering to give Marinette eye contact.

"Friends don't force others to do things for them, Chloé is using you Sabrina."

But Sabrina wasn't having any of it, she stormed home whilst Marinette reflected on what she had heard.

As this was happening Chloé took the make up. She wasn't used to doing her own work, but it was definitely a challenge she had felt the need to accept.

(the next day)

Marinette approached the school to see Chloé come out of her limo with Sabrina, the two having seemingly made up. They all walked to class together. Everyone sat in their seats as Ms. Bustier came in. Immediately she walked over to the blonde. "Chloé I graded your make up test. I gotta say, if only you had turned it in on time." Ms. Bustier sounded slightly disappointed, this had to have meant Chloé failed the test.

"A-ha!" Marinette said. "You probably flunked that make-up ba--" But at that moment Chloé got out of her seat, walked over to Marinette and held up her paper to her rival's surprised face with a gleeful smirk. She had gotten a 90% on it, not a single answer wrong, but it was penalized 10% for being late.

Sabrina was happy for her friend. "Nice job Chloé! I'm sorry I messed up your paper." Sabrina slouched in her chair once more, still feeling guilty for the error. 

Chloé returned to her seat and gave her nervous friend a gentle pat on the back. "Well seeing as I am in a good mood I suppose I can forgive you, if you hadn't messed up the name I'd have gotten a full 100%." Sabrina smiled, happy to be on Chloé's good side once more. "And seeing as I practically aced it aside from that utterly ridiculous penalty..." She turned to Marinette with a gleefully devious look. Her rival slumped in her chair knowing she lost the bet and what it would mean.

After the school day, Chloé and Sabrina were waiting at the doors of a rather expensive looking clothing store. The blonde was practically grinning ear to ear as Marinette walked up to meet the two there. "Ah Dupain-Cheng, I'm glad you decided to join us." She leaned towards her. "We're gonna have lots... of... fun." She leaned closer with each word.

"Well, what can I say I had some time on my hands and figured I'd tag along." Marinette said sardonically. She was bitter about losing the bet, but being Marinette she was going to honor her end of the deal.

The trio walked around the store, Chloé picking out numerous outfits she had her eye on for quite some time. "I need a model to try everything I buy on and you're about the perfect fit." Marinette was about Chloé's size albeit about an inch shorter so she was a better fit than Sabrina. She had used Sabrina as a model in the past, but the bespectacled girl was obviously the wrong fit, being a significantly different height and somewhat different body type. 

After the trio found what they were looking for Marinette kept popping in and out of the fitting room, trying on outfit after outfit. "Ha! This is perfect!" Chloé said laughing with Sabrina. Each outfit Marinette tried on garnered an entertained reaction out of the two. Chloé kept snapping pictures. "I'm amazed a klutz like you is even balancing in those heels!" The blonde was still laughing, if Marinette didn't know better she'd guess her and Sabrina were having fun. Granted at her expense, but still fun.

"Do I really have to try on the underwear you buy too?" Marinette asked, her face red with embarrassment.

"Well I did say EVERYTHING I buy." Chloé smirked. "Don't worry, these photos I'm keeping private. No one wants to see you in MY underwear anyway."

Marinette decided to make use of this and began striking poses Chloé would normally strike. "Ridiculous, utterly ridiculous." Marinette said. The blonde was laughing so hard she almost fell over. Sabrina was also visibly happy, she may have not been laughing as hard, but she could tell it was there. The two glanced at each other and gave a high five still laughing.

"You would've made a perfect double if you learned not to be a klutz." The redhead said.

Marinette giggled at this, she was beginning to have fun too. Perhaps this was what Sabrina meant when she said Marinette didn't understand what it was like to be Chloé's friend. 

Sabrina turned to her friend. "Chloé, can I go a minute? I have to pee."

"TMI Sabrina! Just go!"

As Sabrina excused herself, the heroine looked at Chloé. "So why do you make Sabrina do your work if you can ace it without a problem?" She was suspicious.

Chloé still smirking gently placed her finger on Marinette's breast. "Oh silly Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Having a Sabrina is something you'd never be able to comprehend. You don't have one."

Marinette's eyes widened with curiosity. "Care to explain then?"

"I don't have to." She pressed her finger against her rival's breast a little harder. "If you'd take the time to put two and two together, you'd know Sabrina feels good doing things for me. She wants a friend so badly that I have to make myself look bad to fulfill that need." She put her hand down and pulled out her phone to take a selfie of her and her rival from the neck up. Chloé was smiling smugly in the picture, while Marinette's smile was more nervous. "Dupain-Cheng was somehow coherent enough to honor her side of the bet. Wearing the outfits I obviously look better in." The text read. The message containing many photos sans the underwear ones was sent. The blonde turned to Marinette, eyes still on her phone. "Your debt is almost paid, you just have to wear an outfit of my choosing to school tomorrow all day and you're in the clear." The heroine gulped nervously. Chloé took her eyes off her phone and directed them at her rival once more. "You know if you'd actually give up that hero act you do in class everyday I could easily show you how hard it is to be me."

Sabrina came back and giggled. "Can't wait to see what you picked for her!" She was hyped, seeing Chloé feel good always made Sabrina feel better.

"Oh I'm sure she'll love it." The blonde replied, still smiling. In fact she had been smiling since they arrived at the store.

The next day at school came faster than a speeding bullet. Chloé and Sabrina exited their limo followed soon by Marinette, who had spent the night with the duo. As she stepped out her change in appearance was clear. Her hair was dyed blonde and in Chloé's ponytail, she was wearing her outfit and her make up and she even was using her purse. "You know Sabrina, you were actually right this time. She'd make a perfect body double!" The two broke out laughing like hyenas, Marinette's new look catching the attention of her peers.

"This is not my color." Marinette uttered.

"Oh you look fine hush, besides you got a free night at my daddy's hotel and a limo ride out of it I'd say that's a generous consolation prize." Chloé replied.

"Geez Chloé, I didn't know you could clone yourself." Alya joked. Marinette scowled at her. "Oh come on girl I was just teasing, but you got that scowl down pretty good."

Marinette looked at Chloé and Sabrina, who were still laughing at any possible joke they could make at this scenario. "I guess they really do complete each other. Maybe Chloé was right, and maybe I'll never know what it's like to be Sabrina, much less have someone like her."

Alya chuckled. "But you got an Alya, who needs to get used to having a Chloé." She began laughing loudly too. Marinette shot a glare at her which had Alya laughing even harder. She did however wonder if Chloé was friends with Sabrina to use her or if it was to make her feel good. The sure thing is Sabrina seemed very happy and perhaps Chloé could be nicer, but she does care for her. In her own weird Chloé way.


End file.
